Talk:Morales (TV Series)
Counterparts It makes sense that he's the counter part of Allen cause he has his humorous attitude and lifestyle but you also can think that we'll see with at Fort Benning or just simply he may be in the prision because it´s still not confirmed that Manuel and Harold are the only survivors hidding in the prision, but it´s all an opinion I may be wrong. RE fan boy 2012 Ha! season 1 is season 2. 13:12, January 10, 2013 (UTC) *It's been thought that Manuel and Harold are code names for Caesar Martinez or Axel or something. If we don't see a Manuel or Harold by end of Season 3, we'll delete those titles. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 21:00, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Possible return in Season 3 Morales and his family are listed as cast members on IMDB for the last episode of season 3. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2521182/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast. Perhaps it is worth mentioning in the article 00:14, February 12, 2013 (UTC) *IMDB is not a good source as anyone can edit it. Probably just false editing. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 02:12, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Will morales will return in Season 4? Will morales return in season 4? ( 21:31, August 29, 2013 (UTC)) No.Thewalkingdeadforlife (talk) 02:59, September 23, 2013 (UTC) *No one knows. Most likely not though. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 03:22, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Season 5 appearance? Nothing is confirmed, but there is a 'tracking' thread on possible appearance of Morales in Season 5. Check out the thread to read if you're interested/curious. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 17:47, October 16, 2014 (UTC) To add, Juan Gabriel Pareja tweeted a picture of Morales, with the title not dead, and in the tweet had the hastag #Moraleslives --Kovarro (talk) 20:32, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Unlock the Page We need to unlock this page so we can update the links to the current versions after this massive overhaul and so we can fix other irritating minor tidbits that we have for so long been denied from fixing. AlastorMoody (talk) 21:59, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Calling It Now Already predicted Morales was going to bridge the gap in the Walking Dead/Fear the Walking Dead crossover; tonight's episode improves the chances. Morales gets to Texas just as the Proctors arrive, John gets taken out, Negan takes charge, the Proctors become the Saviors, wrap it up. Beautiful progression. Quarex (talk) 02:06, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Antagonist Is Morales considered an Antagonist? He hasn't caused any harm to Rick yet! Mitt Campbell (talk) 01:49, November 1, 2017 (UTC)User:Mitt CampbellMitt Campbell (talk) 01:49, November 1, 2017 (UTC) What is the Point of Morales’ Return I feel like Morales is out of place, for instance why is he with the Saviors, and what did Rick do to him for Morales to resent Rick Grimes? It’s not like Rick killed Morales’ family, they decided to leave the Atlanta Group, back in Season 1. At first I was a bit intrigued about Morales’ returning to the show, but looking back at it, his reappearance is absolutely pointless. I’m one of the many people who think the reason why he reappeared is because the executives behind the show were getting sick and tired of the many people nagging about “what happened/where’s Morales?” User:Mouseyboy221 (talk) 11:38, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Fan service. DipsonDP (talk) 06:11, November 4, 2017 (UTC) *I don't mind :) Wonder what his story is. It's exciting. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 04:24, November 5, 2017 (UTC)